Working On A School Project
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: As Arnold and Rhonda work on their geography project, the two begin to reminisce about the past and start talking. Will this talk eventually start to take a turn for the friendship they have? Arnold x Rhonda; Arnda


Just a little one-shot involving my favorite fanon couple, Arnold x Rhonda, or Arnda, as I'm officially calling it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arnold hummed a bit as he was setting up a few things in his desk for homework preparation. Sometimes, Arnold liked doing that, mostly so that if anybody came over, he'd be prepared for anything.

He nodded as he looked at his desk, smiled and nodded. Good, everything was all prepared.

He then heard a knock on the door. He smiled a bit as he opened the door to reveal Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, holding her backpack as she came in. "Hey Arnold."

"Hi, Rhonda." Arnold smiled as Rhonda sat down on his couch and opened her backpack up as she pulled out her geography book. "Are you ready to get started on our geography project?"

"Oh, may as well." Rhonda shrugged as she sat down at Arnold's desk, Arnold sitting next to her as Rhonda opened up a textbook. "What did you have in mind to study about? Personally, I wouldn't mind doing a report on Europe..."

"Because you've been there?" Arnold smirked. "With your parents?"

"Cheeky." Rhonda laughed. "No, it's mainly because I want to know more about the formation of Europe. How did the other countries, like France, England or Spain come to be? What impact did it have?"

Arnold laughed along with Rhonda as he said, "I suppose you have a fair point. Very well, let's do Europe."

"Awesome!" Rhonda smiled as Arnold turned on his computer and connected online.

"Okay... and now we go to Google and type in Europe. And now we wait a couple of minutes..." Arnold said as he started to tap his foot. "I love going online, but it's just so slow..."

"You said it." Rhonda nodded. "Here's hoping that someday, they'll get rid of the slow Internet problem."

Arnold gave a slight moment of laughter as he said, "Yeah... say, Rhonda, how has everything been going with you?"

"Hm? Oh... er, okay, I suppose." Rhonda nodded. "Nadine's been interested in the sporting activities..."

"Has she now?" Arnold asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she told me she met a guy that got her into basketball. Says his name is Tucker... Tucker Wittenberg." Rhonda explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember him." Arnold smiled, remembering his times in the basketball court. "I was on the same basketball team..."

"Say, Arnold, he wouldn't happen to been related to our bowling coach, would he?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes." Arnold nodded. "Tucker is related to Coach Wittenberg."

"Ugh, I still remember him..." Rhonda sighed. "I don't know what was worse, him yelling in my face, or trying to do push-ups while constantly breaking nails."

"Come on, Rhonda, Coach Wittenberg isn't bad... just misguided at most times." Arnold explained.

Rhonda sighed. "I guess... but still, we all made a pretty good bowling team... you, me, Gerald, Harold, Eugene... you know, maybe we should reunite again for our own bowling team..."

"Yeah, I kind of miss doing our bowling runs." Arnold said as the page loaded all the way. "Well, here we go."

As Arnold and Rhonda were busy writing down some information that may prove useful for their combined geography project, Rhonda looked over to Arnold. "You know, Arnold, we rarely go out any more..."

"Huh?" Arnold looked over to Rhonda in confusion.

"...on adventures, I mean. Whenever I'm with you or the group, we always went on the most interesting adventures." Rhonda smiled.

"Oh yeah..." Arnold nodded. "I think I remember those... you mean like with the Wheezin' Ed treasure adventure?"

"Yeah, something like that." Rhonda nodded. "It's a shame we don't do that anymore."

"I'm sure if we can do that, maybe we can go on an adventure together..." Arnold smiled. "After all, Hillwood is a pretty big place... who knows what other mysteries lie beyond..."

"Yeah... I suppose we can ask Gerald what other mythical tales there are, I'm sure he'll find something we can all explore." Rhonda smiled.

"I think Gerald may have a story about a hidden Dalmatian statue or something hidden within him. All I need to do is say the word." Arnold nodded as he gave a warm smile to Rhonda.

"Well, when he does, know that I want to be the first to join you on the expeditions!" Rhonda smiled.

"I'll be sure to have you involved." Arnold smiled. "You know, I never say this, but... I think you have pretty eyes."

"Oh, you noticed?" Rhonda giggled. "Thanks. I think I got them from my mother's side."

"Well, they're pretty all the same." Arnold said, looking into Rhonda's eyes.

"Oh, you charmer..." Rhonda smiled. "You know, your eyes aren't so bad either... and your hair... man, I love to run my hand through it..."

Arnold's eyes widened as Rhonda yelped, realizing what she said, "Uh, I mean... well, me and Nadine always wondered if you used hair spray, and one of us wondered if we could approach you to feel around it."

Arnold sighed in relief. "Oh, that's okay then. No, as you can see..." Arnold patted his hair down. "It can actually go down when wet..."

"Wow..." Rhonda said as she moved closer. "You know, Arnold, I think Lila is missing out on someone like you."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Rhonda, you know perfectly well as I do that Lila doesn't like me like me, she just likes me. But there was a time, and you definitely KNOW about this, that she did have a crush once, but then got over it when I told her I didn't write the message."

"Yeah, I did some thinking on that too... I mean, Arnold, I've seen your handwriting and... well, it's not as elegant as the person who did write the message." Rhonda explained. "But anyway, I think Lila, even though she sees you as a nice guy, doesn't really want someone that's AS nice... but you know what, I do think I need someone as nice as you... I mean, we talk naturally to each other, and I feel we have... a pretty good chemistry going."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "But Rhonda, we aren't..."

"You know, Arnold, I know what you're going to say. We're not an item, we're not a thing, and I'm not saying you're wrong, which I know you're not... but still... it would be nice for one day, you know... maybe we can take a walk in the park... alone together, just the two of us..." Rhonda sighed.

Arnold paused to think about it. "Hmmm... I suppose there's nothing wrong with that..."

"You understand what I'm saying then." Rhonda nodded.

"Yeah... you know what, Rhonda, you're right. Maybe we should each give each other a chance... I mean, we're doing good in our friendship, why don't we explore it a little more?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda giggled as she finished up her notes. "I suppose that's a fair point..."

The clock was heard dinging as both of the two looked up, Rhonda saying, "Is it almost six already? Aw nuts, I promised Mom and Dad I'd be home at six-thirty!"

"It's no problem, Rhonda. I'll walk you home." Arnold offered.

"Are you sure?" Rhonda asked, looking up to Arnold. "I mean, I wouldn't want..."

"Trust me, Rhonda. It'll be fine." Arnold smiled as he offered her his hand.

Rhonda gave a smile as he took it. "Thanks, Arnold. You're the sweetest guy in the whole world."

With the two walking out of Arnold's room, hand-in-hand, little did the two realize that this would be the beginning of a blossoming relationship.

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And there is this one-shot done and out of the way! How'd you like it? Any thoughts, any criticisms? For my first Arnda one-shot, it wasn't too bad, and I hopeyou all enjoyed it! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a nice day!


End file.
